


Pelindung

by annoname



Series: Tsukishima x everyone [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, I'm Bad At Tagging
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:34:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29007636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annoname/pseuds/annoname
Summary: Kakak itu sosok pelindung bagi adiknya, kan?
Relationships: Tsukishima Akiteru & Tsukishima Kei
Series: Tsukishima x everyone [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2127453
Kudos: 3





	Pelindung

_"Kaa-san, namanya dia siapa?"tanya Akiteru sambil menatap adiknya yang baru berusia satu minggu itu. Ditatapnya lekat-lekat mulai dari hidung, mata, sampai rambut adiknya itu._

_"Namanya Kei. Dia adikmu, sayang. Kei, lihat. Ada Nii-chan didepanmu." Sang Ibu tersenyum lebar sambil mengayunkan box bayi Kei. Bayi yang sedang tertidur itu merasa terganggu dan mulai menangis. Sang Ibu langsung mengangkatnya dengan hati-hati dan mengayunkan tangannya ke kanan dan ke kiri._

_Akiteru menatap adiknya dengan mata lebar. Dipegangnya tangan si adik sambil tersenyum lebar. "Aki sekarang adalah seorang kakak, jadi kamu harus menjaga Kei ya!Kamu harus menjadi kakak yang baik!"ujar Sang Ibu sembari mengelus rambut Akiteru dengan perlahan._

_"Mn! Aku pasti akan menjaganya!Aku janji!"_

"Gomen, Okaa-san. Aku gagal....."

Bagai hujan, air mata tidak berhenti mengalir dari pelupuk mata Akiteru. Memperhatikan tubuh adiknya yang paling berharga tenggelam didalam bathtub dengan bekas jari yang melingkar di lehernya.

Diangkatnya tubuh Kei perlahan dan dipeluknya erat-erat. Mengucapkan kata maaf berulang kali dengan nada amat menyesal. Ia tau Kei adalah orang yang sangat 'straightforward' dan agak ketus, tapi Akiteru benar-benar sedang dalam keadaan lelah dan saat Kei berbicara, dia malah marah dan tidak bisa menenangkan dirinya sendiri.

Akiteru ingat saat ia mengisi bathtub, bermaksud ingin mandi dan istirahat sejenak dari hari panjangnya. Tetapi Kei datang dan berbicara padanya. Sebenarnya Kei tidak bicara ketus, dia hanya terlalu jujur dan itu membuat Akiteru sakit hati.

Ia berteriak marah dan menyeret adiknya ke dalam kamar mandi. Mencengkram lehernya kuat-kuat dan menenggelamkannya ke dalam bathtub tanpa merenggangkan cengkramannya.

Kei memberontak. Ia memukul tangan Akiteru, menendangnya, dan mencoba berbicara didalam air. Hatinya berteriak memanggil kakaknya untuk sadar dari kemarahannya, namun hasilnya nihil. Padangannya semakin menggelap.

Sang Kakak ingat saat adiknya berhenti memberontak. Tangannya jatuh perlahan. Akiteru langsung menjauhkan tangannya dari leher Kei dan menatap adiknya. Kei mati. Dia mati di tangan kakak tersayangnya.

"Kei....Gomen, Kei...."

__________________________________________________________

Akiteru menatp peti mati Kei dengan tatapan sedih. Sesekali ia melihat ke sekelilingnya. Melihat teman satu tim volly adiknya dan beberapa orang yang Akiteru asumsikan adalah pelatih dan tim volly dari sekolah lain.

"Tsukishima Akiteru?"

Akiteru menoleh ke sumber suara dan mengangguk pelan. Ia merasa banyak tatapan mata yang melihat Akiteru.

"Tsukishima Akiteru, tersangka atas pembunuhan tak berencana Tsukishima Kei."

Kedua tangannya dipakaikan borgol dipapah oleh dua orang polisi. Akiteru tidak melawan. Ia tau itu adalah kesalahannya. Ia menangis lagi saat mendengarkan teriakan ibunya yang memohon kepada dua orang polisi yang membawa Akiteru menjauh dari lokasi pemakaman.

Akiteru menjadi seperti boneka. Datar dan tidak berbicara. Kenyataan bahwa ia yang membunuh Kei membuatnya terjatuh ke dasar jurang. Sangat menyakitkan. Dan fakta bahwa pengadilan memutuskan untuk menempatkan Akiteru di rumah sakit jiwa membuat laki-laki berusia 21 tahun itu semakin terpuruk.

Ia merasa bahwa mati lebih baik untuknya. Dengan dia hidup, Akiteru akan terus dirudung rasa bersalah. Ia sedang duduk sendirian di atas ranjang sekarang. Memperhatikan dinding putih polos yang berada di hadapannya.

"Nii-chan."

Akiteru tersenyum. Mungkin seperti ini lebih baik. Walaupun yang ia lihat hanya halusinasi, itu lebih baik daripada tidak melihat adiknya sama sekali.


End file.
